1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a frame structure, and more particularly, relates to a frame structure for use in a swimming goggles.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Goggles currently used in diving, skiing or similar sports provide protection and appropriate isolation from the exterior environment for users. Goggles used in diving masks must provide a superior waterproof function under high water pressure in deep water. Therefore, various parts of the diving goggles must be connected closely with each other to adequately perform the isolation and protection functions thereof; otherwise, if the parts fail to form a tight assembly, crevices would be formed at junctions between the individual parts. As a result, the user is exposed to water leakage.
For example, a diving goggle of the prior art is typically comprised of several key parts. More specifically, referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conventional diving goggle is comprised of a diving mask 10 and a frame structure 20. The frame structure 20 mainly comprises an upper frame portion 22, a lower frame portion 24 and several joints 26. The upper and lower frame portions 22, 24 independent from each other are combined into a complete frame by several joints 26 bridging therebetween respectively, and define two receiving spaces for receiving two pieces of lens.
The conventional frame structure 20 has a complete frame separated into the independent upper and lower frame portions 22, 24 mainly for the sake of convenience during the assembly of lenses. Specifically, because the conventional upper and lower frame portions 22, 24 are generally made of hard materials, the frame formed when assembled together is an undeformable rigid structure, which is undesirable for assembling lenses into the receiving spaces of the frame. To prevent this problem, in the frame structure 20 of conventional diving goggles, the frame has independent upper and lower frame portions 22, 24, with two gaps formed at the junction points of opposite ends of the two frame portions to enhance the flexibility of the frame. As a result, the lenses may be assembled readily into the receiving spaces of the frame, and the joints 26 are finally bridged therebetween to obtain a complete frame.
Although such a combined frame structure 20 facilitates the assembly of lenses, it does not have a tight assembly. For example, a crevice 29 may be formed around the junction point in the central nose area 28 (the area shown by the dashed line in FIG. 1) of the upper and the lower frame portions 22, 24. Due to the poor tightness, water may leak through under deep water where there is high water pressure. Accordingly, to enhance the tightness of the conventional combined frame structure 20, a fixing mount 30 and a locking device 32 (e.g., a screw) are added to the central nose area 28 of the upper and the lower frame portions 22, 24. However, such a combined frame structure 20 with a fixing mount 30 not only entails a complex manufacturing process, but also has an increased number of parts, which results in higher costs and higher possibility of losing parts. Therefore, a new frame structure with easy assembly, simple structure, and superior water proof structure, is needed.